Vadumverse Timeline
Official Timeline 2499 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo is born 2500 *Andromeda 'Vadum is born 2505 *Pantensus is born 2509 *Edmond Dahm is born 2520 *Tyler-A319 is born 2521 *Huna 'Chavam is born 2525 *Draco 'Rorke is born on April 23rd. *Kenny Ianson is born. *Harvest is attacked by the Minor Transgression, beginning the Human-Covenant War. 2528 *Steven Bones is born. *Samuel Bowman is born. 2530 *James Summer is born. 2531 *Carol Taylor is born. *Simon Garret is born. *Zuka 'Chavam is born. 2532 *David King is born. *Vincent Kaiser is born. 2534 *Veronica Miles is born. *Edmond Dahm is assigned to the South Mira Police Station, beginning his career in policing. 2535-2536 *Gabriel Lynns is born *Elysium Resort is created and founded by Robert King. *Assault on Chi Ceti IV takes place 2537 *Kyle Craig is born. 2540 *Josh 'Konar is born. *Daniel Evans is born. 2543 *Chal 'Jul Quivro is born. 2545 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo joins the ; later joins the Honour Guards. 2550 *Andromeda Vadum is promoted to Supreme Commander *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes General of UNSC Army. *David King enters UNSC Special Forces. *Chris Logan is born. *Nero 'Chavam is born *Kelo 'Chavam is born *Zeta Prime enters service. 2552 *The penultimate year in the Human-Covenant war, during which the humans of the United Nations Space Command nearly saw utter defeat and extinction. *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo was sentenced to death after being blamed for the Prophet of Regret's death. He escapes during the Fall of High Charity, eventually siding with the Swords of Sangheilios. During the same battle, Chal 'Jul Quivro is orphaned, eventually forming a small gang stranded on *The Covenant attack Reach, in which Gauntlet Team evacuates people from New Alexandria and escapes the planet, finding more survivors. 2553 *Fireteam Wolf is formed and they go out on their first mission to destroy an insurrectionist outpost on the planet Etheria. *Forces loyal to the Servants of the Abiding Truth launch an assault on Vadam, starting the Sangheili civil war. This attack is eventually repelled by the arrival of UNSC Infinity. During the orbital battle between 'Vadam's forces and the Sangheili insurgents, Jul 'Mdama's wife, Raia 'Mdama, is killed. *Jul 'Mdama escapes captivity on Trevelyan via a slipspace portal. He is transported to Hesduros, where he is welcomed by the local Sangheili as a messenger of the gods. Jul plans to use the locals' religious devotion to his own advantage, banding them together to form a new splinter group of Covenant. *Project NECROMANCY, ONI's first attempt at creating non-human special agents, is formally activated. Partnering with the Spartan Branch, they founded the to find acceptable recruits, establishing as its base of operations. 2554 *Ember Coalition is established on September 15. 2555 *Sangheili Alliance is formed. 2556 *The first members of NECROMANCY's Team Alpha are kidnapped. These Sangheili are later used to capture additional members of Team Alpha. 2557 *David King volunteers for Spartan IV program and works for the Office of Naval Intelligence. 2558 *Fireteam Cell is active. *Fireteam Osiris, led by Jameson Locke, is deployed to Kamchatka to rescue Dr. Halsey after she contacts the UNSC and claims to have information regarding the Forerunner attacks. They encounter an ongoing battle between a contingent of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant faction and Promethean forces. Fighting their way through the chaos, they not only succeed in retrieving Halsey, but kill Jul 'Mdama in the process, dealing a crippling blow to the Covenant. *LEGION riots break out on Earth after a Guardian's EMP blast. Other criminals join in as they rebel against UNSC and Law Enforcement forces. *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo is elected as the military's representative in the Swords of Sangheilios' ruling government, dubbed by many as the Sangheili Council. 2559 *Kyle Craig plans to attack Grandpoint bank as a means to gain enough money for his plan to take out David. 2560 *Shadow Thieves are formed, founded by David King. Team Ace performs what they think is the ultimate heist and succeeds. Then the organization splits up, after David joins LEGION. *Ultranationalist Party is formed, founded by Vladimir Gorbachev and later led by Ivan Gorbachev. *Fal Konaree creates the Sanghelios Police Department. *Vladimir Gorbachev is disbanded from the UNSC Army. *Vladimir Gorbachev becomes leader of the Russian Criminal Syndicate. *Draco 'Rorke becomes co-commander of the Jul 'Mdama's Covenant Remnant. *Kyle Craig kills an impostor Jul 'Mdama in Sanghelios, the State of 'Mdama. *Draco 'Rorke becomes leader of the Covenant Remnant after the assassination of the impostor Jul 'Mdama by Kyle Craig. *Kyle Craig is incarcerated in the UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. *David King joins LEGION, starts out as a recruit. 2561 *Ember operatives successfully steals two *A few months later the two nuclear weapons are detonated on a Sangheili colony, killing over 2 million and sending the colony into chaos. **Fireteam Cell of ONI and Lhor Konar of the Sangheili Alliance is sent in a joint effort to investigate in the aftermath of the incident. 2562 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo was almost assassinated by ONI-backed SPARTAN-IVs during negotiations with a fellow councilor. He was framed and stripped of his status in the council, but officially disappeared after boarding a hospital ship and assumed dead. In reality, he was kidnapped by ONI to be Project NECROMANCY's last Team Alpha agent. 2570 *Draco 'Rorke dies, Zephyr 'Rorke creates the Crimson Circle. *Walter Richardson is born on June 7th. *ONI Security and Reconnaissance Agency is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *Titan Corporation is created, founded by Daniel Evans. *John Stenson is born. *Second Interplanetary War begins. *Shadow Thieves is dissolved after the death of Michael West. 2572 *Ivan Gorbachev is born. 2573 *Apple of Eden is discovered. 2576 *Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo dies after destroying the supercarrier Ancient Sacrifice. 2588 *Guardian of Norma is discovered by the Ember Coalition. 2590 *Shadow Thieves is reorganized under the leadership of Shawn West. 2600 *President Ruth Charet is assassinated by Walter Richardson. *Malcolm Evans becomes Vice President of Unified Earth Government. *Daniel Evans becomes President of the Unified Earth Government. *The Sanghelios Police Department is disbanded, due to rising tensions in Remnant activity. *Loku 'Moram is arrested in the Fall of 2600 by members of the Sangheili Alliance. He is taken back to Sanghelios where he is supposedly sentenced to death in 2613. 2601 *Walter Richardson dies. *Kyle Craig plots to kill Josh Konaree's family and fails, resulting in Kyle sustaining major injuries and escaping. *Daniel Evans is assassinated by an unknown contact, employed by his son Malcolm Evans. *Malcolm becomes new President of Unified Earth Government. Novel and Short Story Timeline *Retaliation (2560) *Run for Your Life (2600)